


Sacrifice

by Grima_Buddies



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bastions, Blackwatch, Feels maybe?, GENJI MAIN, M/M, Self Sacrifice, Too lazy to do more tags, clumsy McCree causing issues, death cos uno, i need healing, mentions of soldier 76, more than 'friends'
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-15 17:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grima_Buddies/pseuds/Grima_Buddies
Summary: When Genji and McCree go on a special mission, something goes seriously wrong. Choices are made. Relationships are Broken. Sacrifices are made, and ultimately one of them pays the price....A short fic where McCree and Genji are 'friends' but it all goes wrong. Like, really wrong.First Overwatch Fic by DraykØ





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fic as DraykØ and it may be a little difficult to follow but feedback is always nice. Oh and, sorry not sorry >:D

A single figure knelt in the pouring rain, hunched over and still. He watched over a marble plaque in the ground, face solemn and wet, tears and rain mingling into one. His muscles felt stiff and were aching but he wouldn't move. He wouldn't talk. He wouldn't ever leave. Not again. Never again. He stared down at the plaque, engraved with dragons and Japanese characters with the Overwatch symbol emblazoned at the top. The stormy dusk turned to night, the suns last weak and dismal rays casting fleeting shadows over the name inscribed in the middle: Genji Shimada. The name made McCrees heart wrench as a new stream of tears met the rain. He would never forgive himself for not being there when Genji needed him most. He promised himself that.

~

The ship carrying Blackwatches’ agents touched down just outside the area the Omnics had allegedly set up a base. The moon had just risen, casting eerie shadows across the desolate wasteland that was the remnants of a fallen civilisation. Genji and McCree prepared themselves, sharing jokes and hasty puns as they got into formation. Gabriel Reyes called for silence and assigned them roles: They had to start scouting the area and find a way into the base. “Easy” McCree said smugly, nodding to Commander Reyes who just gave him a look. Genji, being the more respectful one of the pair, just nodded and Reyes stalked off to the control sector. After Reyes disappeared through the sliding doors, a female voice sounded over the PA system: ‘Eastern Wing door opening’. With that, the doors to the ship slowly opened with a metallic groan. 

Genji and McCree were straight outside, eager for their first mission together for a while. Their task was simple: Survey the area and find possible entry points to the ‘base’. Not too dangerous. Not too strenuous. That's what they thought. Genji beat Jesse out, a red and black blur streaking onto the dull sand. McCree followed, sending up puffs of dust as his spurred boots impacted with the ground. He checked his communication device by smoothly speaking into it in his western drawl. “Testing, testing 1,2”. He got a few replies, one being from Genji: “Stop messing around Jesse, we have a job to do”. This made McCree smile. Even though Genji’s tone was formal, McCree could hear the smile in his voice. McCree smirked and began thinking about how much he liked Genji’s cute Japanese accent, even though it sounded a little more robotic than, say, someones' who wasn't enhanced with life saving cybernetics. 

Genji slowed down as he neared the less destroyed remnants of the old buildings, letting McCree catch up. His cybernetic lights dimmed, the pale ring of red light surrounding him diminishing. McCree reached him and stopped to take in his surroundings: tall spires of broken metal and brick reared from the ground like vast tentacles surrounding what seemed to be a warehouse, or what was left of one. The rough sand he stood on looked like millions of tiny shards of rock. He glanced at Genji and he looked back, his helmet reflecting the dim moonlight. McCree couldn't see his face in the darkness, but he knew there was something there. A glint in his eye, perhaps, or a small, knowing smile. He felt heat rise to his cheeks as Genji chuckled. Suddenly, a harsh voice on their communicators snapped them out of the moment. "Agent Genji. Agent McCree. Any intel on the positions of the enemy?". The crackly voice of Commander Reyes barking at them was enough to bring them back to the present moment. The present situation. Genji replied formally, but McCree could sense the irritation in his rough voice. "None yet, Commander. We are yet to enter the facility." Genji finished speaking and an audible crackling filled the air as Reyes replied. "Hurry up. We have a quota to keep!." His gruff voice crackled to a halt and Genji and McCree began to stalk soundlessly through the dusty air toward the facility. Genji turned off his cybernetic lights completely, rendering him practically invisible to the untrained eye, a trait McCree was slightly jealous of. 

As they reached the rusted front gates of the facility, McCree readied Peacekeeper: 6 bullets. That's all he needed. He heard a slight scuffling to his right and looked over to see Genji scaling the degraded wall of the warehouse. He reached a ledge before gesturing to McCree follow. McCree put his hands on his hips in an overly dramatic fashion and asked "And how'd ya s'pose I do that?". Genji chucked quitely before reaching down to grab the Americans hand. McCree reached up and grabbed Genjis right with his left, using his own strength and Genjis' to scale the wall, his spurs clinking all the while. Their two metal hands intertwined, a strange feeling neither had experienced before. This once again brought a slight blush to McCrees and Genjis faces. As Jesse reached the ledge Genji was on, he managed to pull himself up unassisted. Genji contacted Reyes through his communicator, stating that they had infiltrated the facility. Reyes replied almost instantly with another mission. They had to explore the facility and find somewhere that Overwatches Agents could attack with the upper hand. Reyes spoke the name ‘Overwatch’ with a harsh tone, almost yelling into the communicator. Genji copied Reyes before turning off his communicator. “New mission” he said before explaining, excitement obvious in his voice. They then proceeded into the warehouse, stalking almost soundlessly along the rusty elevated walkways skirting the edges of the vast warehouse. The warehouses interior was desolate and Bare, a large empty space with rusty elevated walkways and platforms along the outer edges. Dim moonlight filtered through huge holes in the roof and illuminated the floor beneath, giving the whole place a serene but still atmosphere. Genji stopped and motioned for McCree to come closer before pointing down at the centre of the warehouse. McCree stooped forward and looked in the direction Genji was pointing. His breath caught in his throat as he saw a terrifying sight: Hundreds of Omnics lay stationed, dormant on the floor a few yards below them. McCree whispered to Genji, keeping a smooth voice to hide his slight anxiety. “Bastion units, they are”. Genji nodded, before continuing forward. 

It was going well. McCree had pointed out a large elevated platform on the opposite side of the warehouse, one that looked suitable for a good upper hand in a fight. Reyes suggested they check it out first, as Commander Morrison was extremely picky when it came to fighting. They obliged, sneaking along the crumbling walkways. They were making great progress. Well, they were until the walkway suddenly way out with a deafening metallic screech….


	2. Chapter 2

McCree instantly lost his footing on the cascading shrapnel. He fell through the platform, the tearing metal shredding the skin on his good arm as he flailed for something to grab hold of. He was unsuccessful. His eyes swam and his head spun as he plummeted, the dull greys of the warehouse and the red of Genji's armour streaking across his eyes in disorienting blurs. He heard the beeping of hundreds of bastion units roaring into life merged with Genji’s panicked yelling as he impacted with the ground about ten metres below. He hit the metal floor at an awkward angle on his right side, hearing an audible, stomach churning crack. The air in his lungs rushed out in one agonised scream as he felt his human arm snap beneath his weight. Intense pain filled his arm and whole body before fading as shock overtook him. His senses dulled immensely, his eyes dazed and his ears muted everything. He could hear a strange noise in the back of his mind. It sounded like someone yelling his name? He gradually became unaware of his surroundings as his vision faded to black. The last thing he saw was the bastion units beginning to advance on his broken body..

Genji, still up on the platform after managing to avoid the initial collapse, panicked as he screamed McCrees name. He saw his partner and friend hit the floor with a sickening crunch and watched as the Bastion units began to converge on his body, their red lights glaring in the dim light. What was that he could see pooling beneath him? Oh God. **Blood.** He knew McCree didn't have long (if he was still alive at all. Genji didn't like that thought at all), and the thought of his friend- no lover, being taken away from him permanently made him feel hollow inside. He wasn't afraid to admit it. He definitely felt a very strong connection to Jesse McCree. He cursed himself. Now wasn't the time to be having these personal feelings! He felt as though time slowed down as he thought about his options: he could jump down and fight (and probably die, resulting in both of their deaths) or distract the Omnics and begin to pick them off while up on the platform (a feat that would most likely only result in his death). He made his choice: He yelled out McCrees name multiple times to check if he was alright or even alive before beginning to panic some more. He wasn't responding. 

“McCree?”  
“McCree!?”  
“MCCREE!?”  
**“JESSE!?”**

Jesse still failed to respond, but the Bastions didn't. They all swivelled their heads to lock onto Genji before roaring into action. Multiple transformed into turrets but most of them just stayed in their normal form, firing volleys of bullets at Genji. He was prepared though. He always was. He took a deep breath and cleared his head: this was for Jesse. He drew his wakazashi out in a split second and deflected hundreds of bullets back at the offensive Omnics, causing chain explosions as their own ammunition tore them apart. As Genji began to grow weary, after deflecting what semed like millions of bullets, he realised that his plan was working; The Omnics had completely forgotten about his fallen counterpart! Genji felt relief flood his body as he took out another wave of turret Bastions with his deflection, but knew he couldn't keep it up any longer. He quickly backflipped out of the way of the waves of bullets that tore apart the metal he just stood on and put his wakazashi back in its sheath. He was running out of ideas fast. He flipped out his shurikens and began climbing and jumping out of the way of the bullets, throwing his shurikens at the robots with deadly precision. He was running out of places to run and dodge too, however, and he knew his time was nearing. Bullets impacted with the walls behind him, puncturing thousands of tiny holes in the decaying steel and filling the warehouse with the screams of the protesting metal. The limited structural integrity the warehouse still had was faltering with every bullet wound. Genji tried to think while gracefully barrel rolling and dashing side to side. He was struggling with this simple task with the deafening roar of the machine guns echoing in his ears, however, but managed to have one decent thought: Reyes! He quickly snapped on his communicator before yelling into it: 

**"COME IN REYES! WE NEED BACKUP! AGENT MCCREE IS DOWN AND NEEDS EXTRACTION IMMEDIATELY!”**

He got a reply almost immediately but couldn't hear the it clearly over the sound. 

"Backup is....is he...alive?..what is that......the way...."

He began running toward the platform Jesse had earlier pointed out on the far side of the warehouse, keeping close to the wall and dodging all the parts of the walkway that looked like they would collapse under his weight. Tiredness was taking over his body though, slowing his reactions and movements incrementally. He couldn't keep it up much longer. Only the thought of his injured lover kept his legs pumping and body from ceasing up in fear...


	3. Chapter 3

Genjis' head spun as he ran toward the far end of the warehouse, the bullets like a chorus of death following him. He dodged and darted, narrowly evading deaths' hungry jaws with every breath. His thoughts collided with one another like the projectiles and the metal of the warehouse, now just white noise to him in the back of his mind. His vision tunnelled, blurring as the bullets flew past, red streaks exploding on impact with the wall. He needed to get out of the firing and clear his head, otherwise it wouldn't just be his corpse retrieved by Reyes. He remembered the platform that Jesse pointed out earlier. He locked his eyes on it, his cybernetics whirring and body screaming for a break as he made a chaotic dash for it. 

As he reached the large platform on the far side of the warehouse, he dashed under a fallen wall panel that lay propped against the skeletal frame of the building. He fell forward, smacking his helmet onto the floor as he gasped for air. His head had begun hurting chronically now, and every thought was a struggle. Panic had set in fully, and he was losing sight of his goals. As the bullets assaulting the weak metal slowed down as the Bastions became confused, he allowed himself a few quick breaths to clear his head. What was he going to do? He focused on a mental image of Jesse, his broad smile, his playful nature, that western accent... Genji's mind cleared and he planned his next move. He quickly pressed a button on his helmet and hissed into his communicator:

Where are you!?" 

No reply. 

**"WHERE ARE YOU!? JESSE'S GOING TO DIE IF YOU DON’T HURRY UP REYES! AND I SWEAR IF THAT HAPPENS, I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN!"**

Genjis sudden rage took control of him, his fear and panic building up to a point where he felt if he bottled up anymore, well, he didn't even know what would happen.

After a few moments of silence on the intercom, and slowing bullets making the panel moan and shake, he suddenly got a very static-filled response from a very pissed off Reyes.

"I'm right outside. We are initiating the extraction now! I swear to god if we've lost Jesse..." 

Genji heard the communicator switch off before coming back on again. Reyes voice whispered dangerously quietly into it. 

"Oh, and Genji, If you ever threaten me again I will paint the walls of Hanamura with your blood! I know I wouldn't be the first to do so..."

That did it.

Genji, now using his cybernetically enhanced hearing to hear past the bullets, heard a loud metallic bang as Commander Reyes finished his sentence, signalling that he, and hopefully backup, were coming in through the rusty doors of the warehouse. Now was his chance! Genji dashed out from behind the metal panel and yelled for the Bastions attention. The rage he felt was swirling and burning inside of him, consuming him from the inside. He knew what he had to do. 

The Bastions screamed into life, firing projectiles at him at an incredible speed. Genji was quick, but he was tired. He dashed out of the way of the initial onslaught but wasn't fast enough the second time. He screamed in pain as a round of bullets smacked him in the chest. This was it. The bullets tore through his armour, the flesh underneath being shred apart. Blood seeped through the holes as he stumbled away from the Bastions. More and more bullets soared past him, tearing through his cybernetic legs. More blood seeped from his chest, the sticky substance dripping through his armour and staining the floor. Genji collapsed forward, retching up blood onto the old rusted metal. The Bastions stopped to reload, seeing Genji as a major threat no longer. Genjis eyes swam, the pain from his torn flesh almost bringing clarity to his mind. He wiped the blood from his mouth weakly, struggling to lift his body onto all fours. There was red. Too much red. He held his chest tight as he blearily looked toward the far end of the warehouse. He could see a black clad blur hauling another from a red spot on the ground. Reyes? Yes, Reyes! And Jesse? Yes! He was safe! Genji almost laughed, blood dripping from his mouth and nose. He had saved his beautiful cowboy! He could die at peace. He fell forward, back onto the cold and cruel unforgiving metal.

He took one last rattling breath as blood pooled out from under him, his vision fading to black. His final thought echoed through every his entire being as he felt himself becoming numb:

**_I love you, Jesse McCree.._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter! We're almost there now XD


End file.
